


Lance Corporal Vera Bennett meets Sgt Joan Ferguson

by SwampWitch333



Category: Wentworth (TV), Wentworth (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Military, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: AULance Corporal Vera Bennett gets flustered after going to the local DAV/VFW post (Disabled American Veterans, Veterans of Foreign Wars).





	Lance Corporal Vera Bennett meets Sgt Joan Ferguson

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first attempt at fanfic (may end up badfic lol) set in a modern alternate universe featuring Wentworth characters in America, military, taking place after their completion of service at a DAV/VFW type setting.  
> I do not own any rights to characters names, this is for fun and entertainment purposes only.  
> My apologies for any grammatical or spelling errors, making due with what i have for now.  
> Any feedback, comments, criticisms are appreciated.  
> Hopefully i can finish this in one shot, if all goes well maybe more. I'm winging it.

Lance Corporal Vera Bennett sighed as she reflected back to her time spent in the United States Marine Corps. Living as a civilian had become a boring for her. Between her attempts to try her hand at learning to play the cello, to the recent yoga classes she signed up for, only to abandon, she contemplated heading over to her local DAV/VFW post to see what was going on. Vera missed being in the military and missed being around other military members who could relate to and work with again.

Vera had been going to the Disabled American Veterans and Veteran's of Foreign Wars "post", the past several months, if anything to help out with various duties, having resigned herself to "civilian life" or at least try to. It was soothing to see familiar faces in the building that housed both organizations. Normally each organization would have a seperate building, yet both were crowded into one.

The converted huge old house was like a second home, Vera didn't mind helping out the service officers and aspired to take the test to become one. She enjoyed volunteering as an aide assisting the service officers in helping veterans with recent discharges, benefits, and attending meetings for members. 

Vera pulled her older battered 4 door sedan, it's once blue paint faded to a battered gray into the spacious parking lot. Picking a spot near the luscious grounds on the edge of the grass underneath an old oak tree she killed the engine. Collecting herself and her notes, she exited her car and headed for the front door of the building.

 

The automatic doors welcomed her with a whoosh of cold air. It was a relief from the summer heat that had boiled her in the drive over. "Damn i need to fix the air conditioning", Vera thought, knowing she'd likely not bother as she usually drove with her window down.

"Hi Vera", Chaplain Will Jackson inquired "You've been doing well i take it? Chaplain Jackson was always kind and the type who would give the shirt off his back to help someone. His laid back, concerned demeanor was not what you'd expect from a sniper.  
"Hi Will, same old shit, different day", replied Vera with a grin, giving Jackson their normal friendly hug.  
Chaplain Jackson shared an understanding smile back and reassured, "I hear that. It's good to see you. You know where to find me if you want to chat."  
Jackson retreated back into the offices, sometimes having a very busy schedule, other times not and able to sit back, relax and chat with the others. 

Vera scanned around the main gathering area, greeting some of the regulars that were seated at tables.

She did an about face back towards the offices to see what requirements were needed of her. Senior service officer Stewart had the door to the service officers' office closed, meaning he was in with a client. 

Heading back towards the general area and the tables, Fletch boomed, "Hey Vera". He was so creepy, the kind of man who was desperate for a date with any woman he came across, yet he also suffered from severe ptsd and mental illness.  
"Hi Fletch, you have been doing alright?"  
Vera knew that a slew of tirades against others would follow and tuned him out, occasionally looking up to agree to whatever delusional point he was making in his head just to shut him up, a soliloquy that replayed itself on a regular basis. Vera took out her folder starting to go over notes when she realized Fletch said something different from his normal angry rants.  
"Wait, what? Who?", asked Vera.

"The new service officer is coming in, did you know?" Fletch stated.

"Yes, i was aware."

"It's a woman.", Fletch looked at Vera. 

"Yes, i heard, i wonder what she's like", Vera thought aloud, "and no I'm not making bets that you'll sleep with her.", the latter she thought to herself.

Likely Fletch will hit on her as he does every woman, Vera thought.

Bea came out from the makeshift kitchen area, plopped down in a chair and lit up a generic brand cigarette.  
"You heard we're getting a new service officer in", she stated.

Bea was a Navy veteran and helped out a lot around the place, making sure everyone was fed. 

"Yes. Been hearing it all day. What time is she coming in?", asked Vera.

"Sometime this afternoon from what i heard", Bea added, "You want something to eat? I've got sandwiches in the refrigerator or could reheat you something."

"I appreciate it, Bea, I'm okay, thanks. I ate earlier" Vera explained.  
Bea, "Suit yourself, it's there if your hungry."

"Hey I'll eat a sandwich!", called Doyle from a table back. Franky had been immersed in a book and smiled at Vera, who returned the gesture.

"Stewart has someone in with him for awhile", Vera knowingly stating the obvious. Sometimes it could take hours just to help one person, especially when it came to benefits.

"Yeah he's been in there a good hour or two", Fletch burped.

Bea returned to milling about the kitchen. Vera went over her papers in between Fletch's ranting and periods of silence.  
Everytime the door opened they looked, curious about the new service officer, who none of them had met.

Finally a muscular man exited the office, heading off out towards the building's exit. Stewart appeared looking tired and smiled, "Hi Vera, How are you?".

"Good Stewart, and you?"

"Can't complain, just finished up, how many we have waiting, Vera?

"Couple more as of right now", Vera answered.

Vera followed Stewart back to the offices and started on her task of making photocopies.

"Stewart, do you want these files alphabetized", questioned Vera.

"When you get a chance, please."

The automatic doors made their telltale whoosh causing all heads to turn in anticipation of the new mysterious service officer.

A tall attractive woman with long dark hair put back in a tight kept bun breezed in like a whirlwind. She stood ramrod erect, and had an air of such stern authority about her, it impressed and intimidated Vera simultaneously.

Brief introductions were made all around, Stewart introducing Sgt Joan Ferguson, who would be the new senior service officer. Most everyone dropped their (Sgt, Col, any previous military titles) as technically they were all in a civilian environment. First names, nicknames, or last names were used. 

"This is Joan, she will be joining us", Stewart welcomed her in.

People went up to greet her individually. Vera almost lost track of time. She finished photocopying and organizing and headed outside for fresh air where Joan and Fletch were smoking cigarettes casually chatting. Joan appeared gruff, Vera swore Joan must not like her for some reason. This was beyond typical military "gruff", she'd known people who had 20 years of service under their belt and were more relaxed, kind even. 

Joan had a husky voice, possibly from yelling and smoking. 

Time to close up shop came shortly, and Vera headed home after saying goodbyes.

Vera couldn't stop pondering this new woman. She really thought she must dislike her and was unsure why. Upon arriving home Vera went back to her daily routine chores and activities, slightly forgetting about Joan.

The dull routine of civilian life for Vera continued for several days, she almost lost track. Suddenly she realized she had a DAV meeting that night. She threw on a t-shirt and jeans and hastily put on some make up and headed out to the DAV/VFW post.

Vera entered the building, and found a table a few away from where others were sitting. Sometimes she preferred to sit by herself, as her social skills were not the best.

Channing stood in front of the group, droning on in his cocky demeanor, which seemed to annoy most everyone.

Suddenly the doors opened and Joan flew in, her long dark hair with glints of silver flying with her, no bun tonight, taking a seat next to Vera. Joan had on navy blue sweatpants and a top that accentuated her gorgeous features.

"Hey, how are you doing?", Joan inquired with a smile.

Vera was dumbstruck and confused and she knew it showed on her facial expression of surprise. She probably looked as shocked as she felt. Vera wondered to herself why Joan had chosen to sit next to her away from everyone else. She thought she disliked her. 

Vera wasn't even sure what was said, yet Joan seemed to be quite animated and a good conversationalist.  
Before Vera knew it she was joking with Joan to the dismay of Channing, who sent a glare directly at them. Uncaring Joan continued to chat it up with Vera, lightly putting her hand on her thigh to stress something. Joan touched Vera's arm,  
"Do you want something to eat?" Joan implored staring at Vera with such a look Vera was sure she was blushing.

"I'm fine, Thank you.", Vera explained.  
Joan returned with an extra piece of pizza, commanding, "Eat." Vera obeyed the order.

Vera could not figure out Joan's sudden interest in her all of a sudden. After their first meeting she would have sworn Joan disliked her. Now it seemed the opposite.  
When Vera and Joan looked at eachother it was deep, intense on such a scale Vera was not used to. Vera guessed maybe she was a touchy person or was imploying a tactic to get her on her side. She couldn't possibly like her, could she? Vera was out of the closet and gossip spread like wildfire there.

The meeting ended, Vera drove home in a daze. For the life of her, she could not figure Joan out. Trying not to analyze too much, Vera went about her ever regular routines.

A couple days later Vera was back at the DAV, upon having entering, Vera poked her head into the office to greet whoever was in and Joan gave her a huge smile, eyebrow lifted.

"Come in", welcomed Joan, "How are you, my dear?"

Vera plopped down in the chair directly across from Joan, who had her hands outstretched towards her. Vera bit her lip, freaking out inside and they just sat there and stared at eachother.

Apparently long enough for Stewart to half jokingly ask, "You alright there, Joan?".

"I'm fine.", Joan replied not breaking eye contact with Vera.  
Her gaze was so intense Vera felt pulled in hypnotic and faltering, Vera handed Joan some paperwork she had completed. It felt as if Joan's attention was completely focused on Vera, and it was. Vera felt warm inside, butterflies how cliche, she thought, unused to feeling that way. 

A client came in and Vera went out into the general area.  
Vera felt this mind blowing feeling..she wasn't sure what it was. Vera felt attraction at the highest level she had experienced.

Vera made coffee in the kitchen, making sure to make Joan a cup and personally deliver it to her. 

After helping a client Joan came out and grabbed Vera,"Let's go for a smoke." It was a statement. Vera obediently followed her outside. They sat on the bench outside the doors.  
Something about Joan made Vera so flustered. Vera was applying chapstick to her lips staring at Joan, who was staring back. Joan looked at Vera in the eyes, that lusty stare, then to Vera's lips and back again into her eyes. Vera stared back longingly as Joan bit her bottom lip.  
Vera thought she'd drop of a heart attack on the spot. Joan was too sexy! 

Thinking back, Vera wanted to kiss Joan yet she was scared shitless. Maybe she likes her ego fluffed, maybe i read it wrong, Vera picked out various analogies in her head.

Over time Vera realized that Joan treated her special. Joan made it very clear to Fletch, Franky, Bea anyone it seemed where they stood. Vera felt special. Others' may have thought she followed Joan like a puppy, Vera didn't care.

They settled into their routine of Vera making coffee for herself and Joan. Hugging hello and goodbye. Vera was Joan's "personal assistant" to all outward appearances. No one seemed to mind, and Vera could only imagine the rumors behind her back. Vera was out as a lesbian. She assumed Joan was straight.

Like clockwork Vera was always with Joan during Joan's shifts. When Franky tried to sit near Joan, Joan lashed out at her, not allowing it. Joan's presence demanded respect and got it from those face to face. Vera admired her strength and ability to keep a good poker face.

Often Joan asked Vera out to eat. She'd never let Vera pay, which really bothered Vera. She'd had people take advantage of her in the past and didn't want Joan to think that. Vera protested and Joan fought her, always the victor. Vera tried unsuccessfully to sneak money into Joan's purse, pockets (that was always fun) and successfully into the glovebox in her car.

It seemed whenever they would get too close, Joan would distance herself coldly from Vera. This closeness then Joan distancing became a pattern.  
Vera was concerned, knowing Joan had been hurt in the past by her father and others. Did she not feel she deserved love, Vera pondered?

Joan's hot and cold really hurt Vera, yet Vera never brought it up. Maybe it was embedded in her training not to ask. Maybe deep down she knew Joan was broken and despite the odds, held hope she could help "repair" her. 

A few months had passed while Joan had her "cooling off" period from Vera.  
Vera couldn't take it and finally addressed Joan, "Permission to be your assistant again, Sgt, Ma'am?"

Joan gave a throaty laugh, "Yes, come on down."

Vera couldn't help feeling elated. Was she in love with Joan? Vera had only been in love once before, back in high school, and was unsure if that counted. Nobody else aside from Joan made her feel as she did.  
There were so many things Vera wanted to ask Joan, yet withheld as she was afraid.  
Afraid of Joan flipping out on her, afraid of triggering Joan, worst, she was afraid of losing Joan altogether.

Meeting time for members rolled around again and Vera found herself once again sitting next to Joan. Channing, with his narcissistic grin was busy bragging about his accomplishments. Noticing Joan and Vera staring at one another talking animatedly, he sneered, clearing his throat. God forbid anyone ignored him. 

Joan snorted, "Is there a problem, Channing?"

Channing retorted, "You and your little pet in training have been holding a side conversation the entire time."

Vera flushed.

Joan retorted, "Well if you would talk business instead of about yourself then maybe, just maybe someone would pay attention."

Channing colored an angry red, shot daggers at Joan, who held his gaze until Channing looked away.

Fletch spoke out, "What is going on?!"

Bea, "Nevermind, we're supposed to be talking about the upcoming fundraiser.  
Anyone hungry? I've got a ton of food ready in the kitchen, let it not go to waste."

Franky walked out of the kitchen stuffing the remains of a hotdog in her mouth, "Bea also made tacos and pasta", in between chewing.

The announcement of food had most everyone making a run for it. Boomer came out of the kitchen, her arms cradling enough food for a platoon.

Fletch, "Hey Booms, bring some for me?"

"I'll get you a hotdog", offered Linda.

Booms, "Go get your own, this is mine and your not touching it", not realizing she had spilled salsa on her Army t-shirt, Booms quickly sat in the nearest chair to scarf down her collection of treasured foods.

Joan put her hand on Vera's thigh looking her in the eye with a deviant glint, "Want to go out for a smoke?"

Vera, "Yes!", relieved to get away from the ado along with Joan.

Outside on the bench they sat so close you couldn't fit a pencil between them. 

Vera nervously, "They warned you i was a lesbian?"

Joan, "Yes, when i first arrived...you know I've had experiences with women too."

Vera's jaw dropped, "You did? I always thought you were straight!"

Joan raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Joan tucked a strand of Vera's light brown hair behind her ear, moving her hand lingeringly down to trace Vera's jawline. Tilting Vera's face towards hers Joan leaned closer and Vera felt herself gravitate. Vera gently grabbed Joan's free hand and ever so gently their lips touched in a long awaited kiss. Joan moved her hand to caress the back of Vera's head and pull her in to deepen their kiss.

Breaking away Joan gave Vera a loving look, Vera was enraptured by Joan and shivered.  
"Are you cold, Vera?" Joan wrapped an arm around Vera rubbing more warmth into Vera's arm. Vera leaned against Joan.

"So this is what you two do when you run off?!", Fletch belligerently hollared!

"What we do is none of your business and it will stay that way. I suggest you go stuff your face before Boomer and Franky eat it all," Joan condescending ordered.

Fletch huffed his way back inside.

Vera burst out laughing with Joan.  
"Did you see his face!", Vera laughed.

"He's an oaf who is jealous and disgusting, explaining why he can't get laid." Joan matter of factly.  
Adding, "Perhaps if he got Boomer drunk."

Vera laughed, "Supposedly they already have."

Joan grimaced, "Let's get out of here, we already know what we're doing during the fundraiser. My place or yours?"

Vera didn't hesitate, "Yours!"

Vera followed Joan back to her house. Vera felt nervous. Joan made them hot coffee and they sat down on the couch.

"Vera, are you alright?", Joan asked worried.

Vera was scared to bring up what she feared, Joan distancing herself again.

"Joan? Can i ask you something?", Vera.

"Depends on what it is", joked Joan, putting her hand on Vera's. 

Vera lost her nerve.

"Vera, you were going to ask me something, what was it?"

Vera took a deep breath, the cup she was holding clinking against the saucer, her hands shaking.

Joan took the cup and saucer from Vera and placed it on the table, taking Vera's hands into her own.

"Your shaking! Are you alright, Vera?"

"I'll be okay, sometimes my hands shake.", replied Vera unconvincingly.

"You know you can talk to me, Vera."

"Joan, I'm just.. I'm afraid that i will lose you again. It seems whenever we get close, then you put distance between us." Vera bit her lip, about to cry.

"Nonsense, Vera, i was just busy was all." Joan explained.

Vera knew better than to push Joan and did not challenge her excuse. She knew Joan's daily routines at this point and was afraid Joan would go cold on her again.

Joan was very sweet and made homemade mushroom soup for Vera. After eating and helping Joan wash the dishes they sat down on the patio for a cigarette. 

"Your very beautiful, Vera." Joan's gaze penetrated Vera's senses and heightened them.

Vera blushed and was silent for a few before meekly replying, "Thank you."

"Do you not think you are beautiful?", Joan asked.

"I'm just not used to compliments", Vera shyly smiled back.

They sat together chatting and Vera had to leave to head home. They hugged and hugged and hugged again, not seeming to be able to get enough of each other's closeness. Joan held Vera, who in turn had her arms wrapped tightly around Joan.  
Vera looked up at Joan who tilted her chin up for a sensual kiss goodnight. 

"Thank you for everything, Joan."

"Until i see you again, my dear.", Joan flirtingly replied.

Vera could not stop thinking about Joan, the next few days she just couldn't get her out of her head. She was stuck like glue, she had it bad.

 

The fundraiser was coming up and everyone was busy preparing for the event. Vera would assist Joan, who in turn was in charge of several various activities.

Another day at the DAV, thought Vera as she parked.

Joan hugged her hello upon Vera's entering. No one hugged her as good as Joan. They held eachother so tightly, they could breathe, yet you couldn't fit a piece of paper between them. Vera longed for Joan's hugs and affections.

Joan was only affectionate with Vera.

"Hi Vera", Linda waved and smiled from a table.  
"Why don't you and Joan join me and go to the park?"

"Who's driving?", asked Vera.

Joan came up behind Vera, "Sounds like a plan."

Linda offered, "I'll drive, i know of a nice park near my house."

Clients were starting to come and sign in for appointments. Vera made coffee and brought Joan her regular, warning her it was hot.

"Thank you, love", flirted Joan.

Vera beamed, Joan was such a flirt. Vera went and sat next to Linda, chatting for a bit. Bea along with Franky popped out of the kitchen talking about making chilli and having friendly bickering over who would make the best chili.

"Hi ladies, have you seen Booms?", asked Franky.

"She was out back rummaging in a shed last.", Linda answered.

Bea and Franky exchanged a knowing look between each other and took off out the back door.

"What was that about?", Vera grinned.

"They left chili ingredients in the shed and Booms claimed she was cleaning the shed for Channing.", Linda chuckled.

Vera rolled her eyes and sighed. Heading off to organize Chaplain Jackson's messy desk.

Joan was seeing a client in the other room when Franky came in and opened the door starting to ask something. Vera held her breath.

"Get Out!!", screamed Joan.

Franky ran out, back towards the kitchen.

Vera snickered, sometimes they were a riot.  
She finished and joined Linda again at the table, waiting for Joan.

About a half hour later a frazzled client left and Joan came out of the office, beaming at Vera when she caught her eye. Always doing that sexy raised eyebrow thing, Vera smiled back at Joan. 

"You gals up for going to that park? It doesn't look like we will have many more clients today. Only a half hour til we close anyhow.", Joan smiled.

"Sure", Vera grabbed Joan a chair next to her.

"It may rain," Linda pointed towards the doors and windowed entrance where dark clouds were visible.

"We can all go over my house if your still up to it", Joan asked taking a seat next to Vera.

Vera agreed and Joan smiled at her. Linda nodded an agreement, looking back at her cell phone.

Joan headed back towards the office with Vera following behind her. Vera helped straighten up the already clean desk and fetched Joan's bags for her to bring to her car. 

"Hey looks like Joan's got a personal bellhop," hooted Franky.

Vera flushed and rolled her eyes.

"Ha.", Joan said dryly and gave Franky a nasty look.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding.", Franky put her hands up in mock defense before retreating to the kitchen calling for Bea.

Vera waited obediently for Joan.

"Are they going to lock up today", Vera nodded towards the kitchen.

"Yes, they're working on something for Channing. You ready, Vera?" Joan winked.

Vera nodded and they met up with Linda outside.

"We can meet at my house, Vera you want to ride with me." Joan already knew Vera's answer.

Vera loaded Joan's briefcases into her car and climbed in the passenger side. 

"Linda will meet us there", Vera half questioned.

"Yes. Thank you, my dear, for helping me," Joan had impeccable manners.

Vera blushed staring back at her with moon eyes. 

"Your flushed, Vera. Do you have a fever?", Joan pulled Vera's forehead to hers in a giddy mood.

Flustered Vera, "I've a hot flash."

"Nonsense, your still young for that". 

"No, really," Vera tried to sound convincing.

Joan winked at her, "Ready?"

"Yes", Vera couldn't keep from smiling.

"Your place or mine?", joked Joan.

"Yours", Vera knew Joan knew the answer.

Upon arriving at Joan's, they relaxed on the patio. Joan brought out some snacks and napkins. The napkins started to fall, instinctively Vera reached to catch them, instead catching a feel of Joan's firm thigh.

Vera held on in disbelief slowly looking up embarrassed. Joan grinned down at her and they all laughed.

 

Joan put on some classical music, offering her hand to Vera, to pull her up to dance.

Vera turned as red as a beet, gripping Joan's hand she whispered, "I don't know how to dance to this.."

"Then i shall teach you, Vera", Joan put her other arm around Vera in attempts to teach her some steps.  
Vera plopped down again too embarrassed.

"Oh Vera! You will get there.", Joan exasperated yet said with kindness.

Joan got a kick out of Vera's shyness. It was flattering and adorable.

They chatted for awhile then Vera helped Joan with clean up, Linda following suit. It was almost like playing house with Joan, as she and Vera moved in synchronicity, a fluid ballet of their hearts which Joan seemed to notice as well. Exchanging a suggestive look with Vera.

"I need to be heading back and I'll drop you at your car if you'd like Vera", Linda thanked Joan for the food and fun.

"No worries Linda, i can drive her back later.", Joan answered for Vera.

Vera's heart was beating very fast.  
Linda said her goodbyes and exited.

"What should we do, my dear?", Joan reached towards Vera who almost jumped on her for a hug, wrapping her arms around Joan's waist.  
Joan held Vera tightly.

"I can feel your pulse, Vera.", Joan moved her hand to Vera's chest. 

Vera looked up at Joan, "i love you."

Joan put her lips to Vera's head and they held one another like that for a moment. 

"Love you too", Joan replied.

Vera looked up and could see what looked like a mixture of vulnerability and fear in Joan's eyes.

Vera cupped the side of Joan's face tenderly with her hand. "I never want to hurt you. You have my loyalty, Joan."

 

"Shh, kiss me", Joan murmured as their lips met in a long awaited embrace.


End file.
